Ashley Magnus
=Basic Information= 'Name: '''Ashley Magnus '''Nationality: '''British (English) '''Age/Birthday: ' 1880s (23) 'Residence: 'The Old City Sanctuary ABILITIES/WEAKNESSES As the daughter of two Source Blood Abnormals, Ashley inherited her father’s teleportation ability. What this means is that she can convert her molecular structure (and that of up to two other people if she’s touching them) to pure energy. The only restriction is that she has to know exactly where she’s teleporting. Because of the Source Blood being injected as a serum into her body for six weeks, she gained vampiric qualities as well: long black talon-like fingernails that grow and retract, usually in response to heightened emotions like anger, as well as a set of fangs. Her eyes don’t do the typical black of normal vampires, because her blood is not naturally imbibed with true vampire qualities, but she does also possess the almost lightning-speed healing of vampires. The process the Cabal put her through awakened her vampiric traits as well as her teleportation, making her into the first Super Abnormal. She was the DNA prototype for five others to follow. Physically, Ashley is strong. She’s trained her whole life to work with her mother at capturing abnormals and Ashley is part of the brawn of the team. She’s more than capable of getting down and dirty with them and now with her new-found abilities, she’s a lot stronger than the average human. With her quick healing, she’ll be nearly impossible to outright kill (depending on the situation – it’s tricky because it only activated due to what the Cabal injected her with, so without that serum in her blood, there’s always a chance the quick healing will stop being so quick), but she can still get hurt. Emotionally, Ashley’s biggest weakness is anyone she cares about, but especially her mother. Threaten someone she loves and she will get very angry, leading to easy manipulation. She also has a tendency to believe what people say – as she believed Dana, the Cabal leader, when Dana told her she never bluffed. This led to Dana spiking Ashley’s drink and everything else that happened afterwards. Her strengths lie in her loyalty and her ability to accept absolutely anyone for who they are once they’ve proven their worth to her. Having lived with her mother for her whole life and grown up with the Sanctuary work, Ashley has learned to accept the weird and the otherwise impossible to explain occurrences and abilities. She’s learned to roll with the punches, as it were, and she’s very good at that. She’s got a mostly cool head in bad situations and that serves her very well, but when her temper shows, anger can cloud her judgment, just as it did her father. PSYCHOLOGY/PERSONALITY Ashley is smart, brave, loyal, and stubborn. She’s her parents’ daughter through-and-through. And yet, in some ways, she’s the polar opposite of her mother because of it. Where Helen is calm and collected, Ashley is hot and emotional. She’s been around her mother’s business her whole life, so she knows when to be serious and when to joke around, but Ashley’s emotions rule her far more than her mother’s. She’s also one of the few people who’s not afraid to argue with Helen Magnus and Ashley will speak her mind freely and without fear to anyone. In fact, Ashley’s first response to fear is to either get angry at it or to eliminate it. Having been raised in a world of abnormals – and often dangerous ones at that – Ashley does not do the fight or flight choice; for her it will always be fight, especially if someone she cares about is involved. Then the choice is really non-existent. Her first response is to eliminate threats and she would rather be sure of safety first, though she knows her mother always wants the abnormal involved captured alive if at all possible, so that’s what she works at first. Her mother’s work and wishes come first, as Ashley knows what’s important and aims for that. Fortunately or unfortunately, Ashley inherited her father’s thirst for a fight. He was the one who pinpointed it for her, saying, “You live for the thrill of the hunt, the exquisite rush of that moment. The violence, you find it utterly intoxicating.” At first Ashley denied it, and promptly proved it by catching John around the throat with her hand and yelling at him, but she eventually came to accept it. Now, she works through that, wanting to prove that she’s nothing like him. Because of this, she’s known for her willingness to use any means necessary to get the job done. Stubborn almost to a fault, Ashley does what she has to. She’s got a cool head in a pinch, having learned to keep herself in check when it really counts – as most often, if she ever did lose her head during a mission for the Sanctuary, she’d likely get not only herself killed, but everyone around her. And she wouldn’t want that. Loyalty is a Big Deal to Ashley. Trust is important to her. When she found out who her father was and that he wasn’t dead, the part that bothered her wasn’t who he was or that he was still alive, it was that she hadn’t found out about him from her mother. To Ashley, it was a breach in confidence between herself and her mother, and she took a while to get over it. Eventually, she came to accept what she’d learned and how her mother had chosen to live. Even with the trust temporarily broken between them, Ashley never stopped loving her mother. Helen Magnus means the world to her and that never changed. When Ashley was snapped from the Cabal’s mind control at the end of 2x02, she chose to sacrifice herself rather than let herself and the other girl be used again to attack and attempt to kill her mother and bring the destruction of the Sanctuary network, her home. She will do anything necessary to protect the ones she loves and get the job done. Ashley’s not a scientist by trade, more a “monster-hunter,” but she’s lived around Helen Magnus for long enough that she’s picked up on some of the finer points of the scientific side of the Sanctuary work. She may not understand everything, but she knows enough. And she learns quickly, always ready to help out however she can. Category:Characters Category: Sanctuary